Christmas Secrets
by Goddess Achlys
Summary: Not your average fanfic... read and see! :) ~Chapter 16~ FINALLY! YAY! ;)
1. Getting Together

Authors note: Ok, I've got requests for Kim/Tommy and Adam/Aisha.. so you know what? I have a different plan for this story, but I'll start a new fic with with those two couples..eventually, ok? Until then, hope you like this one :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Zack-man is back!" Zack announced as he opened the door of the apartment, followed by Jason and Angela who were laughing slightly. The three were greeted warmly and everyone immediately began catching up on the past few years. After 15 minutes, there was a polite knock on the door and it opened to reveal Billy and Trini.  
  
"Hello!" Trini beamed.  
  
"Seasons greetings" waved Billy. Many hugs followed, as well as Zack informing the others that Angela knew about the Rangers- so everyone was free to tell stories of old adventures. Two minutes later Tanya walked in. Jason in particular had been captivated by the former yellow ranger. More greetings followed, including introductions with the original team who hadn't met her.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Trini shouted randomly. "Wouldn't be Christmas without this" She dug through her purse and pulled out some mistletoe, hanging it in the doorway.  
  
As Trini was hanging the mistletoe, Adam and Kim were in the elevator of the apartment building. They walked down the hall hearing only their footsteps. As they approuched the door, Kim pointed up, noticing the green.  
  
"Mistletoe" She said coyly, with a little blush.  
  
"I uh, I don't know Kim.." ~I have to break that shyness..~ Kim mused.  
  
"Adam, relax..and kiss me"  
  
Adam smiled. He leaned down and their lips met, but he pulled away, labeling it nothing but a peck.   
  
"You had you're chance shy one." Kim grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a fiery kiss. His hands found their way around her waist and hers had released his collar and were now crossed behind his neck- hugging him closer.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, I heard someone out here" Rocky's voice drifted from the other side of the door. The knob turned and the whole former ranger group stared at the sight before them. Tommy especially, this was NOT how he had expected to see his ex for the first time in years.  
  
"Ehem" Rocky moved closer to the two, they broke the kiss finally realizing there was an audiance and both blushed bright red. They didn't know where the kiss came from either..it just happened really, wow was there going to be some talking going on later.  
  
"You two done yet or should we go back inside for a few minutes?" Rocky teased. Kim swatted his arm and everyone walked inside. After a few minutes, they seperated into groups, girls on one side- guys on the other.  
  
"SO what was that kiss about?" Trini nudged Kim, who blushed again.  
  
"Yeah really, something going on between you two?" Aisha added.  
  
"I um...I don't..really know.." Kim stammered. "It was just mistletoe" she lied.  
  
"Didn't look like 'just mistletoe' to me" Kat teased.  
  
"same here" Tanya laughed.  
  
"New subject please?" Kim pleaded.  
  
"Ok" They all smiled.  
  
*  
  
"Ok, I have a list of people who need to talk" Rocky announced to the guys. "First off- Tommy and Kim, then I think Adam and Kim have some stuff to discuss" he winked. "And Jason and Tanya"  
  
"Me and Tanya?? Why?"   
  
"Cause you two were making a lot of eye contact since she got here" Zack smiled. Jason blushed.  
  
"Well since I'm first" Tommy got up from the couch and walked over to Kim. He tapped her shoulder, her mouth went dry... she didn't want to turn around, but she forced herself to,  
  
"Hey Tommy, what's up?"  
  
"I think we should..um, talk" Kim nodded. They walked out onto the balcony.  
  
*  
  
"So..are you still living in Florida?"  
  
"Tommy, we both know you didn't bring me out here for idle chit chat, so ask your questions" Kim folded her arm across her chest and sat down in a patio chair.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Tommy sat next to her.  
  
"I thought I gave an explanation in the letter"  
  
"Yeah, and I don't believe it"  
  
"Then why didn't you call?"  
  
"Because I...because I didn't WANT to believe it, and if I called- you'd confirm it"  
  
"Actually I probably would have broken down over the phone" she barely whispered.  
  
"Broken down? Broken down why?" he tried to hold her hand but she pulled away and stood up.  
  
"No...no..I can't do this. Tommy I did love you, but I don't think I'm IN love with you. I don't know what love is" She went to go inside, but looking through the sliding glass door, tears in her eyes, ~So many people with so many questions, and I can't face the answers to any of them~ She stood by the patio railing, a certain look in her eyes.  
  
"Kim don't even think abou-" but before Tommy could finish, she flipped off and landed with ease. ~I don't believe she jumped rather than face me~he thought "Thank goodness for gymnastics training" Kim whispered as she ran off. Tommy thought of jumping off after her, but he'd just scare her off more, he suspected. So he walked back inside to think about where she might go around here.  
  
  
"Tommy? Where's Kim?" Jason clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"She...She jumped" Tommy shrugged.  
  
"Jumped?? We're 2 stories up."  
  
"She's a gymnast remember. She jumped rather than face me, rather than face everyone here" he said sadly and sank onto the couch.  
  
"She probably-" Jason began but was cut off.  
  
"No Jase, I know she went to the lake. Where else in Angel Grove would she go? But I can't face her if I don't know what the problem is, she won't tell. You didn't see the fear in her eyes so quickly replaced by cold, unemotion"  
  
"Then who'll talk to her?"  
  
"Adam"  
  
"Adam???"  
  
"She needs to talk with someone more patient than me, I'll end up yelling- she doesn't need that. Besides, you saw the connection between them."  
  
"If you think so Tommy...I'll get him."  
  
"Thanks Jase"  
  
Adam was talking with Zack and Billy.  
"Adam?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason wasn't smiling and looked worried.  
  
"Kim jumped off the balcony"  
  
"She what?"  
  
"She jumped. Tommy's sure she ran to the lake"  
  
"So why doesn't he go after her?"  
  
"He wants you to.. says he'll end up yelling and your more patient"  
  
"Um, ok..I'll go now" Adam shook his head, grabbed his coat and left. Jason sighed, then smiled and turned towards Zack and Billy.  
  
"So how are two doing?"  
  
************  
  
The end of chapter 2. More to come of course. I just want you all to know, I haven't decided on the coupling yet, honestly! it's either Kim/Tommy or Kim/Adam.. but I dont know.. maybe I'll do both and make it split off from one point into an alternate, ok anyway I'll think about that. Please R/R :) thanks! 


	2. Unsuspecting

Disclaimer: Oh you know...  
Note: Ok, I redid some of the story just a little on Akasha's suggestion. I know the Greek myth doesn't go as well as anything modern but I guess it's just my fantasy. I also want to thank Akasha for the support(about Shaylei), I like you're HELPFUL criticism much more than her insults. And I want to thank all my other reviewers- THANKS! And well.. if you haven't read any of the story yet, please do so and you'll see part of what I'm talking about. Thanks again all! Enjoy! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked around.. she was in a dark cavern near a river. She was in a line and before she could ask anyone anything, she was at the front.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked the man in the boat.  
  
"The name's Charon, now hop in" he replied grumpily.  
  
"Where are we going? Is this one of Rita's demensions?" She got in into the boat hesistantly.  
  
"Rita? Don't know her. You must be one of those non-believers...well, I'll explain it on the way."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem. Now please keep you're hands and arms in the boat at all times..."  
  
*15 min. later*  
  
She looked around, a lot of green...trees, grass, flowers, and cottages. It looked like a perfect little fantasy world or someplace where she expected munchkins to come out and start singing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Year Later  
  
*5:30 pm*Rocky and Aishas's place*  
Rocky and Tommy finished hanging a 'Merry Christmas!' sign,  
  
"So who's coming when?" Rocky asked his girlfriend. Aisha walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of punch in hand,  
  
"Tanya will be here in an hour, Justin can't make it, Trini and Billy should be here soon..." She began listing,  
  
"Jason, Zack and Angela should too, and Adam's picking Kim up now." Kat finished for her friend as she set out cups by the bowl. Tommy froze for a split seconad at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name, he hadn't seen her since Muraithas.. that was about 3 maybe 4 years ago. He never got to talk to her.  
  
"Tommy, are you ok?" Kat snapped her boyfriend from his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? oh, yeah.. I'm fine- just thinking" he poured a glass of punch.  
  
  
"Billy, are we going to tell them the big news tonight?" Trini smiled at him as he drove.  
  
"It's as good a time as any. I bet they'll be exceptionally happy for us." Billy smiled back, taking his eyes briefly off the road, then turning back. They were only a few blocks away.  
  
  
"I can't wait to see everyone again" Jason stated from the back seat of Zack's car.  
  
"Same here, it's been way too long. I haven't even seen Billy since he got back from Aquitar" Zack shook his head wistfully.  
  
"I still can't believe you guys were rangers, I mean, NOW it's so obvious, but I should have seen it then" (Angela)  
  
"Yeah, I only got permission a month ago to tell you from Demetria, cause you know- no secrets" (Zack)  
  
"And I appreciate it" Angela kissed his cheek. The Jason popped in from behind,  
  
"Hi, yeah, could you save that stuff for when I'm NOT trapped in the back to watch you two?" Zack and Angela laughed,  
  
"Ok ok, man we can wait" (Zack) Jason let out a dramatic sigh of relief ~At least I won't have that reminder that I'm still single..~  
  
  
~I can't believe I'm back in Angel Grove~ Kim smiled to herself as the plane landed. ~Ok, breathe.. you get to see Adam again first.~ She walked off the plane, still in thought. ~What do I talk about all night? And who would want to talk to me?~ Kim was shaken from her thoughts as she was swept into bear hug.  
  
"KIM!" Adam shouted as he spun her around. "It's sooo good to see you again!" He placed her down gently.  
  
"It's good to see you too Adam" Kim giggled. "You look great by the way." Adam blushed the slightest bit, but recovered,  
  
"So do you. I see you've wandered from pink?" He commented as he noticed she wore purple sandles and a dark purple halter with grey pants.  
  
"Yeah.. that, well, things happen, people change" Her smile faded, then returned. "Come on, I have a bag to pick up, then we can get going" They headed off to baggage claim, Adam knew something was up with Kim though.  
  
  
~I wonder if I'll be the only single there?~ Tanya thought as she drove down the highway. ~Last I heard everyone was pairing off...Adam hasn't yet, but that's been over for a while~ she sighed. ~I'm sure I'll find someone, sometime~ 


	3. It All Started

Note: Ok.. wow... I've gotten reviews asking for both Kim/Adam & Kim/Tommy. Um, I really don't know! If you feel like voting, put it in a review or email me at wargoddessofares@aol.com I'm so confused (doing a split off into an alternate is an option too), until then! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kim sat on the beach watching the moon reflect on the lake. ~If only things were as simple as they looked~ She continued thinking about various topics until she heard a twig snap a few paces behind her, she stood up casually. A hand fell on her shoulder and she quickly turned around- grabbing the person's shoulders and placing a foot on their chest as she rolled back and flipped them over. She bounced back up and with a shift, her foot was at the person's throat.  
  
"Kim" he managed hoarsly from the pressure. "It's me, Adam" Kim gasped, removing her foot and dropping to her knees at his side.  
  
"Oh no! Adam, are you ok?" She helped him sit up.  
  
"Yeah" he rubbed his throat. "I'll be fine. Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Just uh, old battle instincts I suppose"  
  
"Ook.. well I came to see why you hopped the balcony, there was a door too if you wanted to leave that much" Adam smiled trying to lighten the tension. Kim laughed a little. ~Good sign~ he thought.  
  
"I wasn't thinking too clearly I suppose." Kim looked away.  
  
"Still doesn't answer Why" Adam put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It-it doesn't matter now"  
  
"I think it does. Especially if you were willing to jump a few stories so you wouldn't have to tell the others"  
  
"And after I went through that, you'd still come follow me.." Kim asked sweetly.  
  
"You're my friend Kim. Anyone would have, especially me."  
  
"Thanks, I think I needed to hear that from someone"  
  
"Which brings us back to the infamous question, Why?" Kim took a deep breath. ~I can do this... ok maybe not~"  
  
"I-I can't Adam"  
  
"Kimberly.."  
  
"NO!" she jumped up to her feet.  
  
"Ok, ok. Then let's just go get something to drink. There's a new club a few blocks from here and-"  
  
"Oh" Kim smiled "Is the frog trying to get me to talk by making me drunk?" they both laughed,  
  
"Well.." Adam looked away and grinned, Kim swatted his arm. "You know I wouldn't do that to you Kim, I just want you to relax a little, besides..It'll give us some time to hang out together"  
  
"I'd like that. Hell, maybe I _will_ get drunk and spill everything. Sure would feel nice not to have anxieties about telling it."  
  
"You know drinking is never the right choice for something like that" Kim grinned ~Always the cautious one Adam~  
  
"I know froggie. Let's go"  
  
"Alright, right behind you little miss crane"  
  
~*~  
  
"So..Tanya..what do you like to do?" Jason asked trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I love music. I might make my own CD soon" She smiled.  
  
"Nice. If you'd like, I'll start your fan club." he joked, Tanya laughed,  
  
"I don't know if I'll be that big. How about you? What do you like?"  
  
"I'm an architect, but I'll always love martial arts."  
  
"You mean _you're_ Scott Design?" Jason blushed a bit,  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Wow..and I didn't even know. I feel so out of touch with everyone." Tanya sighed, Jason placed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's ok, we all lost touch with someone..or more. Doesn't mean we're not still family" He gave her a reassuring smile, causing her to smile too.  
  
"Yeah, our little ranger family. You know, I really like talking to you"  
  
"Same here Tanya." They both smiled again, Jason's arm remained in place.  
  
  
"Do you think she's ok?" Tommy asked for the second, maybe third time.  
  
"Tommy, Adam's with her. He'll bring her back when she feels better." Kay sympathized.  
  
"Yeah..yeah, you're right" he held his punch in both hands, just staring at it.  
  
"COME ON EVERYONE, WE NEED TO DANCE!" Zack called out and put a CD into the stereo. He'd try anything to cheer some people up right now. Tommy watched as everyone began to dance to the fast song playing, when it finally ended a slow song came on...one he used to listen to with Kim. Tommy sighed,  
  
"Tommy?" Kat walked over and held her hand out. "Want to dance?"  
  
"Uh" He looked at her face and attempted a smile "Sure Kat" ~Anything to keep my mind off this..not like the song helps.~ Tommy looked around a bit, Jason had just asked Tanya to dance..good, he knew he saw something between the two.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Kim was halfway through her second drink, sitting in a booth next to Adam.  
  
"So do you feel like talking yet?" Adam asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, so you did just want me drunk" Kim elbowed him and smiled. Adam laughed a bit,  
  
"Hey, it was your idea" Kim took another big drink,  
  
"Um..." Kim thought a moment "Su-sure. Oh wow, if I said that I think the alcohol's kickin in. Ok, uh.. it all started when I got down in Florida..."   
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Kimberly walked into the gymnastics compounds, suitcases in hand. ~A new life~ she smiled. After checking in at the desk, Kim finally found her room. She walked in and dropped her bags next to the empty looking bed. Looking around she noticed a lot of pink and yellow decor, ~Nice looking..~ Her thoughts were broken when a blonde from the doorway spoke up, a group of other girls by her,  
  
"Oh look girls..it's Kimmy, the coach's new star" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Um, hi... yeah, I'm Kim Harte, what's your name?" Kim held her hand out for a handshake- it was rejected.  
  
"It's Jamie, and don't forget it. I'm the best around here so just keep any winning thoughts out of your pretty little head" And with that Jamie spun on her heels and walked away, other girls in tow- giggling.  
  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"And that's how things went for a while. I was so lonely, no one would talk to me and you guys were always so busy. Not that I wanted to bother you with MY problems anyway." Kim sighed and finished off her drink.  
  
"Oh Kim" Adam placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. If we'd have known.."   
  
"No Adam, don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Besides, it gets worse, so don't give me pity." She smiled sadly.  
  
"..worse.." Adam murmured.  
  
"Yeah, well, after a while I gave up on trying to make friends..."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Kimberly dismounted the beam perfectly, the coach clapped,  
  
"Good job Kim. That was even better than before."  
  
"Thanks" she smiled brightly, ignoring the scowls she received from the opposite side of the gym.   
  
"Ok, practice is over" Coach announced. Kim picked up her stuff and began walking towards the locker room when she suddenly found herself face first into something ..wait.. not something, someONE. Kim quickly snapped out of the shock and picked up the things she'd dropped while muttering,  
  
"I'm sorry..I wasn't really paying attention, and I'm sort of in a hurry-"  
  
"Whoa whoa, slow down. It's ok really, it was my fault too." He smiled. "Hi, I'm James" Kimberly was quite surprised, someone was being NICE to HER.  
  
"Uh.. I-I'm Kim"  
  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"And everything went ok for a bit. I finally had a friend...well I thought I had. He was like my big bro there, going to movies, doing homework, just little stuff like that...but he wanted to be more.."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Kim, I know we're really good friends.. but I just want you to know that I really like you. Do you want to go out sometime?" James smiled sweetly. Kim smiled sadly, she hated to be mean,  
  
"Oh, James, I like you too...but, not like that. Besides, I have a boyfriend already." She reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away, anger flaring in his eyes.  
  
"I don't believe you'd rather be with, what was his name? Tommy??!!! You better break up with him"  
  
"No way! I love him with all my heart!" With those few words, James pulled out a knife and lunged nicking Kim's arm. She reach to hold his wrist and flipped him onto his back but he quickly got back to his feet, ready for another try.  
  
"You're MINE Kimmie"  
  
**  
  
"By the Gods Kim! And you didn't tell anyone?" Adam's voiced raised, rage was in his eyes.. which was rare for Adam, but he _was_ protective of his friends.  
  
"Relax, it's over now, but then... there was more for me..."  
  
**  
  
  
Ok.. that's the end of this chapter. What else happened to Kim? Adam and you will find out in the next chaper! :) 


	4. WaitWhat!

Note: Don't worry, you guys aren't confusing me specifically.. it's just the situation, I'm very indecisive. lol. Ok well, I have an idea and if you read this chap, you'll see :)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Adam, it was horrible! I finally got away with just a few cuts, at least I gave him a broken arm. But still...I ran Adam, gods how I ran..all over the country really, but he followed."  
  
"Kim, why didn't you come find me or anyone else? We all would have helped you."  
  
"I know that, but James would have just gone after you..and no matter what I wasn't going to endanger YOUR lives too"  
  
"That should have been OUR decision-"  
  
"No. If I could do anything to protect you guys I'd do it..that's why I wrote...." Kim faded off but Adam finished the thought quietly,  
  
"the letter.."  
  
"Yeah. The letter. I ran for a few years, with odd jobs here and there to get me through life. But he finally caught up with me in Salt Lake City, last year."  
  
"Last year? Kim what happened?"  
  
"Let's walk back to party while I tell you." Kim stood up and stretched a bit.  
  
"Ok, I'll call them. Tommy's probably losing his mind by now." They both laughed softly as Adam took out his cell phone.  
  
*ring*  
*ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hey 'Sha"  
  
"Yeah, she's ok. We're heading back k?"  
  
"Alright, see ya" Adam hung up.  
  
"She said we better hurry for Tommy's sake" Adam grinned as Kim giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
"They're heading back! Probably take about..5-10 minutes" Aisha annouced as she hung up the telephone.  
"Finally" Rocky gave an dramatic sigh.  
"Be nice Rocky" Trini replied. Jason looked at Tommy, sitting by Kat, and saw the first genuine smile on his face since the 'incident.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, so where was I?" Kim asked once they were out of the club.  
  
"He caught up with you last year?"  
  
"OH YEAH!" Kim giggled. "Seems like it should be had to forget, but anyway.. yeah, I had just returned to my hotel room around maybe 2-ish..."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Kim closed the hotel door carefully behind her, making sure to bolt the door. She kicked off her shoes and set her purse down on the dresser. She went in the bathroom, emerging a few moments later. She sighed and sat on the bed, flipping through television channels.  
  
"Nothing on" she sighed aloud and turned off the tv. Falling back on the bed, she turned her attention to the telephone.. ~If I could just give him one call...any of them...~  
  
"Thinking of calling lover-boy? Why would he want to talk to you after what you did to him?" A figure smirked as it came out of hiding.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here!" Kim jumped up.  
  
"Kim Kim Kim I told you before. You're MINE, but since you don't seem to know that..." He drew the same knife he had carried for a while and they began fighting. Kim held her own very well for a while but Kim was tired after being up since early, and James began gaining the upper hand.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Adam and Kim were in the parking lot of Rocky and Aisha's apartment already,  
  
"Wow..he didn't hurt you seriously though, right? Please tell me you beat him and had him arrested Kim?" Adam pleaded as they walked to the building's door. Kim felt her stomach twist,  
  
"Oh Adam... you're about to understand why I couldn't tell anyone" She took a deep breath,  
  
"He killed me..." Adam froze in mid-step and then turned towards her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*takes out record player* *dramatic music plays scratchily, skipping a lot* stupid old machine... now then, Kim? Killed? What? I think I..or rather Kim, has some explaining to do, don't you? Please R&R (couple opinions still apreciated) Thanx! :) 


	5. Striking Midnight

Note: Ok, I use referances to the Greek Underworld here (my OTHER obsession). Hades, God of the Underworld and Wealth rules with his wife Persephone, Elysium is paradise for heroes, Asphodel is for regular people, and Tartarus is where there's torture for wicked people. And that's the lesson of the day, hope it helps..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Killed you? He couldn't have. I mean, Kim, you're right here"  
  
"But he did" Adam took hold of her shoulders,  
  
"I don't know what he did to you, but he couldn't have killed you Kimberly" Kim shrugged his hands off,  
  
"Adam, I know this is hard." She pulled up the clutter of braclets on her arms revealing 2 pink, jagged scars with a little dried blood.  
  
"Oh...no..." Adam gasped. "I think I'm going to be sick" he held his stomach. Kim draped her arm on his shoulder,  
  
"I know." she sighed "Believe me, I know"  
  
"How? How are you here if you're..."  
  
"I decended to Underworld and was placed in Elysium. They considered me a hero for being a Ranger." She sighed, "Even if it seems like so long ago. Anyway, Persephone liked me right away, it was like instant friendship. She convinced Hades to let me come back once a year on Christmas, the anniversary of my death."  
  
"But why weren't any of us informed you were _dead_? And what's Elysium really? It sounds familiar, like Persephone and Hades does but..I mean..what happened to Heaven and such?"  
  
"Because, I visited my remaining family and asked them to keep it quiet. Had they told you and I suddenly shown up, it would have been pretty weird. Of course there were so many questions I knew I'd face once I got here. As for Elysium, it seems like the Greeks were pretty right about the afterlife."  
  
"Wow..I mean, WOW. You're a ghost. And the Greeks? Zeus, Hera, et cetera? I wouldn't have suspected that.."  
  
"Well I don't know about ghost, true I'm dead but I'm not transparent or anything"  
  
"You know what I mean!" He smiled at her. She giggled in return,  
  
"Yes, I do" ~Joking is good in this situation~  
  
"Uh.. how long do you have, before you have to go back?" Adam forced himself to ask.  
  
"Depends, what time is it now?" He looked at his watch,  
  
"It's 10:09"  
  
"Then I have one hour and 51 minutes"  
  
"Shit"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well everyone needs an explanation but I want us to have fun too"  
  
"Adam, let's all have fun tonight. I trust you to tell them tomorrow what I told you tonight... but I don't want to ruin anyone's evening" Kim's eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"Well...if you're sure"  
  
"Good" They both smiled and walked back to the apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shouldn't they have been here by now?" Zack looked towards the clock.  
  
"Perhaps Kim was crying a bit and wanted to straighten her make-up" Billy suggested, Zack gave him a weird look until Trini came over,  
  
"That's my Billy. He knows girls" she kissed his cheek. Everyone laughed but was cut short by a knock on the door and Adam stepping in.  
  
"Did we miss much?" he smiled. Kim stepped out from behind him with a sheepish smile on.  
  
"So what happened?" Kat asked with concern. Adam and Kim shared a glance,  
  
"Kim wants us all to have fun tonight, no questions for now, and you'll all know in the morning" Many of them looked as though they'd press on, but with the look on Kim's face decided against it. They all began to mingle again, Kim went towards Tommy,  
  
"Um, hi" she half smiled.  
  
"Hi" he shared the look.  
  
"About before, I didn't mean-" she was cut off,  
  
"No Kim, not now. You said have fun tonight, so we will. As long as I know I'll have answers tomorrow...it'll be fine" Kim nodded and walked off to chat with all her old friends once again. Billy and Trini even made their announcement... they were getting Married!  
  
Finally it was 11:58 and Zack had just put on another slow song. Adam tapped Kim's shoulder and she turned around,  
  
"May I have this dance?" he mock bowed and they both grinned. She held out her hand,  
  
"Why of course" He lead her to where the others were dancing in their couples. They danced for a minute in silence, Kim's head resting on Adam's chest.. just enjoying the moment. At 11:59 Kim looked up into Adam's eyes,  
  
"Adam, I have to go soon, but remember this; when the living think of the dead, the dead can hear their thoughts."  
  
"Kim, I-" he began but she placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"Shhh.. I know. Just keep thinking of me, and tell the others to too." The clock struck midnight and Kim began to flicker, growing darker and darker until she was just a shadow. This certainly drew attention and everyone stopped dancing, staring in amazment as Kim disappeared, her voice whispering 'Until next year' echoed through-out the room.  
  
"Adam" Rocky's voice came from behind him "You better have a damn good exlanation"  
  
"Oh yeah" Jason and Tommy nodded together. Everyone else was still in awe but evenually agreed.  
  
********************  
  
That chapter ends there. so what did you think? R&R please :) 


	6. Thinking of You

"...and so Persephone convinced Hades to let Kim come back once a year." Adam finished retelling Kim's sad story, tears rolling down his cheeks. Everyone else was crying freely too. Kat had buried her face in Tommy's shoulder, Rocky had Aisha on his lap- both quite broken down, Billy's arm was around Trini keeping her steady, and himself too for that matter, Angela was squeezing the life out of Zach's hand but he was too sad and shocked to care..even Tanya was leaning heavily on Jason for support- she knew he needed it, and so did she...they were a ranger family, even if she didn't know Kim too well- she had seemed special and very sweet.  
  
"Hades? Persephone? What? How could this be??" Billy cried softly.  
  
"That's what she told me....and I don't think she'd lie about it" Adam replied.  
  
"I-I don't believe it.." Tanya began but a sob escaped her lips and she couldn't continue.  
  
"It wasn't her time!" Trini shouted. "She was going to be my maid of honor, we were supposed to be best friends forever...she wasn't suppose to die so young..so cruely" Trini turned back burying herself in Billy's embrace again.  
  
"She could..still be there you know" Adam tried to comfort, Trini's head snapped back- a few confused looks around the room,  
  
"I think he means that since she can come back every Christmas, you could have the wedding then at least" Aisha finally spoke. Trini replied with a sad, satisfied smile,  
  
"Billy, how would you feel about a wedding in December?" Billy gave a similar smile,  
  
"I think it would be fitting."  
  
"We'll all miss her.." Jason sighed in exhaustion from the tears.  
  
"Defiantly, she was one of the best" Zack agreed receiving nods from everyone else.  
  
"What a weird Christmas..." Rocky wiped his tears away.  
  
"Rocky!" Kat yelled.  
  
"I was just saying! It's not like a ghost shows up every year, you all know I'm not insulting her right?"  
  
"We know Rocky, we know" Tanya reassured.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Angela tried to lighten the tension,  
  
"Yes" the whole room(minus 2, one being Rocky) smiled back, it had felt good to smile after the depressing story. Then everyone noticed how quiet and still Tommy was being, he didn't even seem to blink..but he did cry.  
  
"Tommy" Jason tried, but he remained still.  
  
"Please, say something" Kat tried to shake him..still nothing.  
  
"We'll all miss her and everyone knows how deeply you cared for her, Tommy, but we're here for you- you have to talk." Adam walked over, clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder. Tommy looked up at him; red, misty eyes but a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks, I know. I was ju-just sending her..a thought. It's good to know I can still tell her stuff..."  
  
"That's a sweet idea Tommy, maybe we all should.." Kat began.  
  
"One at a time though. We don't want to confuse her with all of as 'talking' at one time" Rocky half joked.  
  
"Who should go first?" A silence fell on the room until Billy spoke up,  
  
"I-I will." And everyone remained silent so he could think properly.  
  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Kim stood in the Elysian Fields, such a happy place..but she was so sad. She knew Adam had told the story because she had been hearing a lot of thoughts asking 'why' and saying how much they'd miss her. She sat down by the river..the river Lethe to be exact. ~One drink and I'll forget everything, I'll be happy again..I think..That's what Persephone said..~ she thought. ~No. I don't WANT to forget _any_ of them~ She sighed and listened to the sad thoughts until one in particular rang through her head..it was from Tommy.  
  
^Why Kim? You could have told me. Instead I find out that there was no _other guy_ and you really DID love me..and you're dead. I want to help you so much, I want to take all the pain away..even if we aren't together..I want to be there for you but I _can't_. You'll always be my Beautiful^  
  
Kim broke into tears. That was so like Tommy, feeling responsible for the bad things..feeling guilty..she wanted nothing more than to shout that he shouldn't feel like that but knew that well, one she couldn't and two, it wouldn't make a difference with him. Then all the thoughts stopped, she gave a confused look to her reflection in the water, and Billy's voice came through,  
  
^Kim, Kimberly..we're all taking turns sending you thoughts. I can't believe you're gone, we all expected you to go so far in life. I will miss you and think of you so much you'll get sick of me^ Kim let a small laugh escape at that, ^From Adam's telling of the story though, you'll be back again..and I look forward to seeing you my friend^  
  
^Hey-ya Kimmie^ ~Rocky~ mused Kim, ^Wow..that was quite a story Adam told. You're going to hear this a lot, but you should have told someone. No use annoying you with that now though. I hope you have a nice place down there, nothing's to good for our little crane. See you next Christmas?^ The last part sounded like a question, but she knew it was a definate statement. ~Little crane.. and I couldn't fend off that stupid James!~ she sighed, ~Like Rocky said, no use annoying myself about it now~  
  
^Hi Kim..it's 'Sha. We're all pretty heartbroken here, it's such a complicated situation..but I guess it's a little better that you can come back once a year. You keep making friends down there and maybe you'll get some time off for good behavior^ Kim laughed, ^One year girlfriend, see you in one year^  
  
^Kimberly?^ Trini sounded unsure that this would work, ^Gods how I miss you, at least before I could hope for an email, a phone call, something..now I know that won't happen, but you're still my best friend. Billy and I decided to have our wedding next Christmas so you can be my maid of honor, we'll be waiting for you^ Kim could practically see her friend's smile and felt tears in her eyes again at how thoughtful it was for them to arrange their marriage around _her_.  
  
^My turn^ Zack sounded happy about that, ^I just want to say that you're a great friend, Kim, and I'll never forget you. You owe me a song for all this next year though, you always had a beautiful voice..^ Kim smiled and shook her head ~Ok Zack~..not that he could hear her. ^I'll keep in touch^  
  
^Kim^ Kat sounded a bit shaky, ^I owe you so much. You gave me my second chance.. you gave me everything. You'll always be one of my best friends and I'll think about you everyday. I hope you have a happy afterlife. Until next year, I suppose..pink forever right?^  
  
^Uh, Hi. I know we _really_ just met today, which makes this all the more awkward, but Jason says that we're all a family. You really do feel like a long lost sister..really lost. I guess it's a ranger thing.^ there was a pause, ^Sorry, I don't mean to be depressing. I hope to get to know you better next time we meet, Muraithas wasn't exactly the best situation either for that. Good luck in..Elysium was it?^  
  
^Kim? This is all so much, you are all really interesting to say the least. I knew you a little in high school.. but Zack's been telling me some stories. You're a great person, I know that for sure. I really don't know what to say, this is such an emotional time..but believe me, I'll talk, or think or whatever I'm doing now, to you when the shock has worn off. I will miss you though.^ Angela's voice faded off.  
  
^Hey. I hope you're comfy there, where ever there is. I want to kill that James guy so bad..I can't help still being protective of my lil sis after all this time.^ She smiled at both the amusement and seriousness of his comment. ^Man, this is so hard...I never dreamed of talking my dead friend..but I'm glad I can, it makes me feel better. I hope all these thoughts help you too. You're memory will live on Kimmie.^ There was a pause, she thought Jason was done but then heard, ^This year is going to seem like an eternity^  
  
^Beautiful? I know I already sent you a thought too. Adam wanted to go last so I figured I'd say a little more..although you'll probably hear from me every day. Anyway, I do love you Kim, I love Kat too.. but you'll always have a big place in my heart- no matter what you did before. Don't forget to save me a dance at the wedding..^ Tommy ended. ~He forgives me? He forgives me! After everything..he doesn't hate me, we can..sorta be friends..that's such a big relief~ Kim practically bounced off the river bank.  
  
^Kimber..Hi.^ Adam sounded nervous ^I..this is all so much. And to know that you've heard my thoughts through-out the year, that's just weird. I have thought about you a lot, and although you probably know this by now...I, uh, I love you. This year is going to kill me inside, but I know you'd want me to keep going and I'm going to try real hard. It's good to know that you're there though and that I will see you again. Rest in peace princess^ Kim smiled, she had heard him over this past year and knew he liked her a lot..love wasn't what he'd called it was before though.  
  
Kim sighed, ~I have the most wonderful friends~ and walked to her little cottage to sleep. ~The Elysian Fields. Wouldn't have thought in a million years I'd end up here, but after a year...it's nice place to be if you're dead.~  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone had talked quietly for a while.. the girls about wedding plans to keep their minds off the depressing situation and the guys started off about how they wanted to kill James- A LOT- but then turned they're discussion to what they had planned for the year. Around 3 am everyone broke apart, giving hugs and goodbyes all around- Jason and Tanya even swapped phone numbers. It sure was one crazy Christmas...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, the end of that section, sorry it was so short. I will be writing more to this.. and I really do plan to make this happier- you'll see.. :) R&R please as always and I'll try to post again soon. Thanks!! 


	7. Helping

Note: Ok, I want to thank my reviewers again and I'd like to thank Shaylei for the nice note. It's not bad to be persistant with that stuff, and I do understand it...I think it was just the wording that got to me so bad, you just needed to be a little more detailed and such like in your latest review. I'm glad you like the revisions and although this is Kim/Adam, I am actually trying to write a Kim/Tommy...it's just really difficult because so many people have written about them getting back together it's really hard to be original with it. Anyway, thanks all..again, and on to the story I suppose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Year: December 20  
  
Everyday for the past year Kim received thoughts from her friends. Besides the usual 'missing you' though, Billy and Trini were getting more and more excited about the wedding.   
  
Jason and Tanya sent thoughts too about how they were dating now and how their careers were going. Jason's business had gone up since he began building another one-of-a-kind, Scott house for the world renouned Dr. Cranston and his soon-to-be wife, Dr. Kwan. Tanya had put out her first CD and it was at the top of the charts now.   
  
Aisha and Rocky had been keeping contact too. They kept her up to date with news and stuff. Appearantly there was this horrible terrorist attack on September 11, which would explain all the fire fighters that arrived around then. She agreed, they were defiantly heroes. Kim also hear some more interesting news...Rocky and Aisha were engaged!  
  
Tommy and Kat thought about/to her too. Not much news there, Kat had a ballet school, Tommy had his dojo with Rocky and Adam. They were still dating, which broke part of Kim's heart, but she _was_ genuinely happy for them... they were, after all, two of her best friends.   
  
Adam had been pretty sad all year. Sure he had some fun hanging out with the guys but he still missed Kim. He tried going out on a few dates but they never seemed to work out from what he'd told her. Although she wasn't sure if he had MEANT to tell her anything. Kim sighed, ~Why does love hate me?~  
  
Before she thought anymore a flash of pink blinded her temporarily. From it, formed a beautiful blond dressed in pink lace.  
  
"Aww Honey. I don't hate you." she consoled.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Kim managed.  
  
"Dead for two years and you still don't know me? You've got to come to the big party this year and meet everyone." She paused at the blank look on Kim's face. "I'm Aphrodite, silly" she giggled. Kim's expression relaxed,  
  
"Ohhh, I remember you. I should've known...I think...I mean, most people think you're a myth like everything and everyone else here."  
  
"Gee..thanks" Aphrodite said sarcastically. Kim smiled apologetically,  
  
"Sorry. But anyway, what are you doing here? If you're visiting Persephone, she and Hades went for a walk...something about he needed to get out more. And what party?"  
  
"Chill out girl. One question at a time. Now then, I'm here to see you but my time seems to have run out and I've got to get somewhere. But before I do, the party is a big bash with all the Gods, you'll love it. We all get to bring a special guest...well, you'll see. Later Crane!" she waved and disappeared as suddenly as she'd entered. ~Weird~ thought Kim as she went to fix herself lunch.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Those kids had _way_ too much sugar" Adam mumbled as he walked into his apartment. His class at the dojo had been bouncing off the walls...literally. He threw his duffel bag down and took off his shirt. Practically falling on the couch, he turned on the tv and the lights.  
  
"It's about time you showed up" a pink, clad figure said from the chair adjacent to him. Surprised, he jumped up from his spot. She looked him over, after all he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
"Nice...very nice" She nodded with a smile. Adam snapped out of his daze and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you?" She held her hands up in defense, still sitting in the chair.  
  
"Whoa...cool it Froggie" She extended an arm and smiled, "Aphrodite's the name."  
  
"Oh," he calmed and shook her hand. "Hi"  
  
"You're not shocked at who I am? That's a first" Aphrodite said in mock hurt.  
  
"After what happened with Kim last year, not much shocks me" Adam shrugged.  
  
"Right down to business with you eh? Alright" she pointed a petite fingure at him and suddenly he was sitting in the chair she previously occupied...with her on his lap!  
  
"Umm, what's going on?" he asked shyly.  
  
"I'm here to help. After all, I AM the Goddess of Love. Now then..." Aphrodite began to whisper in his ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that would be the end of that chapter. SOrry it took me so long to update but ..you know..SCHOOL! Horrible horrible place, but I got this done in study hall recently. Hope you liked, please R&R..it'd be appreciated. 


	8. Preparing and Tea

~*December 23 9:00 pm*~  
  
Adam ran a hand through his slightly messy hair as he read yet another passage in a book. He sat alone at a large, wooden table in the center of the library. People could hardly tell there was a young man behind the wall of books as they passed by, curiousity written on their faces, but Adam didn't notice as he tossed aside another book just to move on to the next in a stack. Adam was so enthralled in his search he didn't notice Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Rocky walk up and sit down at his table. They cast each other worried glances as their friend continued to rummage through book after book, page after page.   
  
"Adam?" Billy spoke finally. No answer. "Adam??" He tried again.  
  
"Earth to Adam..." Jason pulled down the book Adam was reading, causing the former black & green ranger to finally make eye contact. His eyes looked tired and light circles were already forming under his eyes.   
  
"Huh? Oh," Adam smiled. "Hey guys."  
  
"Wow, you don't look so hot." Zack commented.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Adam said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you've practically been living in this place for the past few days" Billy grinned.  
  
"Yeah, what's with all the books?" Rocky asked as he flipped casually through one near him.  
  
"It's a secret." Adam stated simply.  
  
"We're worried about you bro. With the...special day coming up..." Tommy began to explain, but it was still a little raw to him as well.  
  
"It's just unusual behavior considering the time of the year." Jason finished.  
  
"Look, I appreciate the concern...really, but I can't tell you right now. You'll find out soon." he smiled kindly. "SO where are the girls?" he tried to stray from their previous topic.  
  
"Mall" the rest said in unison. They all laughed, receiveing a firm 'shhhhhh' from the librarian sitting a few tables down at her desk.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Helloooo!" Aphrodite arrived in her traditional pink flash. Kim greeted her new friend with a smile.  
  
"Right on time, as usual" Kim quipped.  
  
"Of course I'm on time. Would I miss tea with one of my favorite mortals?" Aphrodite sat down at a small, oak table near a window. Kim rolled her eyes as she served the tea and some cookies.  
  
"Please, don't use that word. Do you know how dead it makes me feel?" They both giggled and Aphrodite laid a hand on Kim's arm,  
  
"Hate to break it to you Hon, but you _are_ dead"  
  
"Yeah..but you dont have to remind me" she smiled at the goddess and took a sip of tea. "So what's new with you?"  
  
"Not too much, same old 'Love Goddess' stuff. But you're boy Adam is almost ready." Aphrodite suddenly realized what she let slip and covered her mouth with a hand.  
  
"Adam? Ready for what?" Kim asked with a wrinkled brow.  
  
"Oh, drat! It was supposed to be a surprise!"  
  
"Come on... tell me. Please?" she put on her puppy dog face and Aphrodite giggled.  
  
"You KNOW I can't resist that face!" she sighed, "Oh alright..."  
  
Aphrodite proceeded to tell Kim about her trip to Adam and her divine intervention. Kim sat in shock, fear written on her face. All she could muster to say was,  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this was a short chapter but I had to leave some suspense didn't I? Of course I did!! Hope you like, reviews would be much appreciated :) 


	9. Holographic

"Send me to him, please" Kim half demanded, half pleaded as she released Aphrodite's shoulders.  
  
"Oh sweetie..I'd love to but-"  
  
"Can you do holograms?" Aphrodite thought a moment, then perked up.  
  
"I think that's possible!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Don't get too happy. I can only give you 5 minutes tops."  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Good. Now here we go." Aphrodite mouthed what seemed to be a spell and Kim was caught in a flash. A transparent Kimberly now stood side-by-side with the original. The two looked at each other and then smiled back at Aphrodite, who only giggled,  
  
"Now that's weird. Alright you," she pointed to the transparent Kim. "Go on"  
  
As soon as the hologram disappeared Kim hugged Aphrodite tightly and they continued their visit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Adam zipped up his black backpack and sighed, ~This is about as ready as I'm going to get~  
  
"Going somewhere soon?" a voice questioned from behind him. He turned sharply to see 'Kimberly' standing with a lopsided grin on.  
  
"Kim? How...why? What are you doing here before Christmas?" He stood up and walked towards her. He tried to give her a hug but his arms passed through her easily.  
  
"This is just a hologram, silly. Aphrodite spilled your little secret." She frowned. "Don't do it Adam. Don't travel to the Underworld."  
  
"I have to do this though. If I succeed, you can come back." Adam smiled proudly. He wasn't one to fail when a friend's life was on the line, especially the one he loved.  
  
"And if you fail you die. I won't let you take that chance."  
  
"You're a hologram, you don't have much of a choice. Besides, success or failure, I'll be with you one way or another." He laughed.  
  
"That's not funny." Holographic Kim shook her head. "I died young but you deserve a chance at life. I don't want to ruine that for you."  
  
"Kim, you've got to understand this...I tied living with out you once when you went to Florida. I don't want to do that again. If not doing this means life with out you, I'd rather die. At least that way I'd still get to be with you."  
  
"That's the sweetest thing in the world Adam," Kim smiled. "But I still don't like it."  
  
"You will once you have you're life back. I've been doing nothing but research since Aphrodite told me about the ancient stories of the Underworld."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"It's not just wanting to. I HAVE to do this, for you... for _us_" He looked soulfully at the hologram, which began to flicker slightly at that moment. She looked at her hands,  
  
"That was 5 minutes?" she asked no one, then looked back at Adam. "Be careful, PLEASE be careful."  
  
"You know I will"  
  
"Yeah" Kim said softly as she disappeared. Adam nodded in thought and returned to his backpack to double check his notes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The holographic Kim just flew in the original as she was talking to Aphrodite.  
  
"Ooo, how'd the talk go?" The Love Goddess asked.  
  
"He's still determined to come." Kim sighed wistfully. She wasn't sure if she was more worried or..happy.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it was love between you two!" Kim giggled at this,  
  
"If anyone would know you would."  
  
"Well at least SOMEONE noticed. The Gods know you two were totally oblivious."  
  
"Alright, alright. I just have to sit here and worry constantly until I know Adam's ok. New subject?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Ok, so tell me more about this party you mentioned before"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Adam stood at the edge of Angel Grove Lake. ~Ok, this is it. Since I don't know where the main entrance is, all the books said lakes can usually lead there...I wonder if that means people swam 'til they drowned? NO! No negative thoughts, Go~  
  
He dove into the water, his pack causing a little trouble at first, but he managed to begin his decline towards the bottom.  
  
*******************  
  
That would be the end of that chapter. SOrry it took so long again... you know, school. *sigh* Ok well anyway.. hope you liked and reviews are still and always appreciated. 'TIL NEXT TIME! 


	10. Step by Step

Note: Thanks for the reviews! And I look forward to your new story Shaylei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam swam for what felt like hours. He didn't know where all his air came from but he was thankful for it. He closed his eyes from the pressure and was suddenly dropped from the lake into a cavern-like area. He landed flat on his stomach causing dust to rise around him. Adam got up with a small groan and used a hand to steady his head.  
  
"What a fall.." he mumbled. Looking around, he noticed a pathway started at the bottom of a some stairs to the left of him. At the bottom of the stair, right before the path, there was a black gate that sparkled beautifully in the unnatural light of the cavern. He began to descend. Each step he took echoed loudly.  
  
"One" he breathed quietly as his foot hit the first step.  
  
"two"  
  
"three"  
  
"four"  
  
"five"  
  
"six"  
  
"seven"  
  
"eight"  
  
"nine"  
  
"ten" Adam paused as a low growl traveled from the shadows at the bottom.  
  
"Cerberus" he swallowed. Placing his backpack down, he slowly unzipped it and removed a ziplock bag of honeycakes.  
  
"eleven"  
  
"twelve" The growl grew louder.  
  
"thirteen" He was at the bottom. Shadows were on both sides of him and he couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. Adam walked steadily towards the gate. He was in arms length and reached to push the gate open when a gigantic paw swiped him from the left and he went crashing into a stalagtite. He slumped to the ground. Shaking his head slightly, he pushed himself up although he had four big slash marks on his arm. No sooner was he on his feet than his jaw was agape at the sight before him.  
  
~Just like the stories~  
  
Cerberus stood there, with all 3 of the dogs' heads showing their teeth. His pelt seemed to be made of black velvet but his razor claws didn't look as nice. The serpant tail swung menacingly behind the creature and it growled again. Adam slowly opened the baggy he still held and removed the 3 medium honeycakes. He tossed one to the right head. It sniffed at it, then licked it and began eating. The other two heads looked at their 'partner's' goody and then back at Adam. They growled again, almost as if to say 'You better have some for us.' In response Adam tossed each head a honeycake and made his way slowly past Cerberus. Once through the gate, he sighed in relief and continued with his cautious journey.  
  
~*~  
  
Adam had passed through what he assumed was Persephone's Grove. It had been a magnificent garden/forest that he was reluctant to leave, but he _was_ in a hurry. Adam kept walking the path, seeing a few rivers along the way, until he reached a line of solemn looking people. Waiting patiently, he finally made it to the front of the line.  
  
"Next!" The boatman shouted. ~Must be Charon~ Adam deduced.  
  
"Here" Adam said handing him a gold coin.  
  
"Wow. It's about time dead people brought me coins again. Get on, get on" Adam climbed into the gondola-like boat.  
  
"Thanks but I'm not dead."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. You're not dead??" Charon rolled his eyes up. "What's this place coming to. I'll only take you because you brought a coin." Adam smiled brightly in return. Charon began to sail off,  
  
"Stay in the boat at all times. We can't have the living falling into Styx. Now we're coming up on the dream gates, one of ivory and one of horn..."  
  
~*~  
  
He cautiously approached the bridge. Just over it was Hades' castle, the hardest of his tasks. He took one step and the wood plank bridge creeked and swayed. He suddenly bolted across the entire thing, just making it to the other side before it collapsed.  
  
"So much for that way back" Adam said as he caught his breath. 


	11. Arrival

A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cobblestones leading up to the door echoed mercilessly in Adam's head. He could hear music coming from inside. Somewhere he had read that there were always guests in Hades' palace. There was something else about this place too. Adam knew it was important but he just _couldn't_ remember it. He was about to pull the door open but unfortunately he didn't have to remember by himself. A creature, part maiden-part bird, was quickly upon him. Before he could react properly, it swooped down and gathered the former ranger in its menacing talons. A nagging thought raced through his head as he struggled,   
  
'How could I forget the harpies?!'  
  
Adam reached strenuously for his backpack and pulled out a rope. The harpy was circling over the Phlegethon, or River of Fire, and Adam prayed to whomever cared that it didn't drop him before he was done. He began tying the rope around its foot, or claw, fumbling slightly when it made a sharp turn. When his task was completed, he retrieved another object from his pack- a knife. The reflection of fire danced off the blade until he stabbed the creature's leg. Black ichor poured from the wound and covered his hand.   
  
The harpy screamed in agony and dropped its would-be victim. The rope uncoiled as Adam fell and then quickly ran out. It pulled taught and jerked the unjured flyer down, but it struggled to remain in flight. Luckily, Adam was only a few feet from the cobblestones he had walked on.. what seemed like ages ago. Just as time had slowed since his capture, it now sped up again as he let go of the rope and landed with a less than agile roll to his feet. He hurried and pushed the large, heavy doors open, closing them tightly behind him. And no sooner had he done so than the furious harpy slammed into the door after him with a loud, booming 'thud.' This drew the occupants attention indefiantly.  
  
"And who are you?" Hades asked as he rose from his seat. He was a dark man, with slicked back, black hair and eyes that looked into your soul, literally! He wore a wine red robe and had a golden helmet next to him. Despite this, he wore a kind, welcoming smile.  
  
"Adam Park." He replied slowly. Adam watched curiously as the God flipped through pages in a large book at his side.  
  
"Ah, here it is." Hades followed some writing with his finger. "Adam Lucas Park... quite impressive." There was a pause as he continued to read. "Yes, yes, you defiantly deserve to be in Elysium."  
  
Hades smiled at him and then moved to close the book, but stopped suddenly as something caught his eye. "Wait, you're not dead.."  
  
Adam shifted his backpack nervously.  
  
"No, um...I'm not."  
  
Gasps and whispers sounded from the guests in the room.  
  
"Well this is quite a situation. Why not tell us your reason for coming?" He sat back down beside his wife. Persephone smiled knowingly and nodded towards a seat, which Adam gratefully took after the hard journy. He began to tell his story from the surprise last your brought to when he walked in, adding a little background information. But as far as Hades knew (not including Persephone) this was a mission for _friend_. Adam concluded his tale and watched for the immortals' reactions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope this was a bit more detailed! I get this all done in study hall at school lol. Reviews please, comments, critism, promoting GOOD stories... come on people! ;)   
  
And I know this story is weird... I honestly never INTENDED it to be Greek Myth... it just happened... so if you REALLY want me to I can change it, create another story with the same beginning different middle & ending kay? Email me or something, thanks! 


	12. Reasoning

"Well that's some dedication." said Hades.  
  
"To a friend." Persephone winked at Adam.  
  
"Yes, a friend. But as nice as that is I'm afraid you made this trip for nothing." Adam's eyes went wide at Hades' statement.  
  
"But..no. Please, you HAVE to let her come back! Please!" He was in a panic by now. Persephone rose gracefully from her seat and placed a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
"We can't release everyone. And those we can give a second chance is only if they have a special reason."  
  
"Exactly." The God of the Underworld agreed. Without thinking properly Adam stood up quickly and shouted,  
  
"But we all love her! _I_ LOVE HER!"   
  
"Now we're getting somewhere." The God took a drink of what Adam assumed to be ambrosia laced wine. "Continue."  
  
"What do you mean continue?" He sat back down. "What else is there to say?"  
  
"Dear, you want Kimberly back... you love her..._why_ do you love her?" The Goddess asked ever so sweetly.  
  
"I-" The former ranger paused and lowered his head. "I love her because she has a good heart. She could always make someone feel better when they were down and Kim cared about everyone else before herself. That's why she's here in to begin with. I love her smile and her laugh, I love how her eyes sparkle when she's happy. I want to be the one to make her smile, laugh, and be happy..." Adam sighed. Was he getting anywhere will all this? Were they just taking up time? Would his precious memories and thoughts of Kim get her back?  
  
"Yes they will." Hades replied. Adam's head shot back up.  
  
"You could hear that?"  
  
"We're Gods, silly." Persephone laughed good naturedly. He blushed and looked away again.  
  
"So is it true love? That's the best reason for us to release her."  
  
"I think it is." Adam stated confidently.  
  
"Why not go to the expert?" The Queen of the Underworld suggested with a smile. As soon as that was said Aphrodite appeared in a flash of pink. Persephone hugged her goddess friend.  
  
"Hey everyone, hey cutie." She waved to Adam.  
  
"Aphrodite," Hades rose from his seat and walked over. "Is it true love?"  
  
She placed a hand over the former ranger's heart and closed her eyes in concentration. A faint pink glow drifted around the place of contact. Adam closed his eyes and felt a warmth, a comfort, in his heart. The goddess slowly removed her hand and the glow died down. She smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Oh yeah. After everything they've been through it's still strong. It's still _true_."  
  
"Well then, one of the rules here is to give true love a second chance." Hades waved a hand at the wall and a tunnel appeared. "Take this path back to the mortal world. Kimberly's spirit will follow but do not look back until you have reached the top.. or you loose her forever."   
  
Adam nodded. ~This sounds so familiar~ he thought. "Thank you all, so very much." Aphrodite and Persephone hugged him simultaneously. Hades smiled in amusement.  
  
"Go on now froggy, and don't look back." Aphrodite gave him a small push towards the tunnel. He smiled back and then disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~~*Dec. 24 4:00 pm*~~  
  
Everyone sat at a table still waiting for Adam to show. It was the day before the wedding and they had rehearsal, but no one had seen their friend since yesterday at the library.  
  
"Is he coming?" Trini turned towards the guys. They shared a quick group glance.  
  
"To be honest..." Jason began.  
  
"We don't know." Zack finished for him.  
  
"what do you mean?" Kat looked from one guy to the next, each one had a somewhat guilty face on.  
  
"Well we found him at the library yesterday but he wouldn't tell us anything." replied Tommy.  
  
"He's not going to do anything.." Angela shook her head to imply the last part of the statement.  
  
"No, Adam may be acting weird but he's not stupid." Rocky said with confidence.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait." Billy sighed.  
  
"The wedding is tomorrow. Even if he doesn't show today, he won't miss that."  
  
"Defiantly. He's shy, weird, and _reliable_." Aisha agreed with Tanya. 


	13. Don't Turn Around

The pathway was long and narrow. He walked in silence, aching to turn around, just to get one glimpse of her and know she was there. After a few minutes his curiousity grew to large to ignore.  
  
"Kim?" It was a whisper at first.  
  
"Kim are you there?" Adam's voice was at normal tone.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Then he heard what seemed to be a small pebble hit the wall. He hoped it was her and continued walking. The sooner he got to the mortal world, the sooner he could turn around.  
  
~*~  
  
Kimberly followed behind Adam down the winding path. She prayed to herself that he didn't turn around. So many things ran through her mind,  
  
'I'm going to be alive again!'  
  
'Will Adam and I start a relationship?'  
  
'I can't wait to see the others' reactions!'  
  
'How am I going to pull my life together?'  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft whisper.  
  
"Kim?" She heard him say. Her breathe was caught in her throat.  
  
"Kim are you there?" She heard again. The desire to call out confirming her presence was overwhelming but she was now just a shade-- not mortal nor spirit -- therefore she had no voice. She sighed mentally and continued to follow the former black ranger, hoping beyond hope that the tunnel ended soon. Then Kim got an idea, she saw a small rock and kicked at the wall. It clicked against the stone and landed with a soft thud in the dirt. Satisfied that it may give Adam at least a clue that she was there, Kim relaxed slightly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The ten minute walk had put a strain on every last nerve either of them had, but they finally managed to reach the mortal world. Adam stepped a safe distance into the now blinding sunlight while shielding his eyes with one arm. When he was sure they were far enough out, Adam toom a deep breathe placed his backpack on the ground. He slowly turned around to see a fully alive Kimberly grinning widely. Adam smiled and quickly closed the distance between them. Picking her up, he spun her in a cirle and pulled her into a tight embrace. Tears of joy filled his eyes and Kim laughed slightly.  
  
"You did it Adam!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I don't let down my friends." He replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know, I know." Kim sighed happily into his chest.  
  
"Kim?" Adam now held her at arms length. "You heard my thoughts. You know. Is there...well, is there a chance that you and I could.." He blushed slightly but kept his hopeful gaze on her eyes.  
  
Kim paused a moment, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"Adam, I've had.. a lot of time to think about this, ever since I first heard it from you. In the beginning I wasn't really sure, I was confused, but I found that.. you're a part of my heart. I agree with Aphrodite, this is true love." She blushed at the goofy smile that passed over Adam's face.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so and you should too by now." Kim was once again right in front of Adam. Both moved their faces closer together until their lips met. Gently at first, then the kiss grew stronger. Finally they broke apart and smiled at each other.  
  
"You know that hurt. Cerberus isn't a puppy." Adam laughed. Kim brought a hand to his cut lip to examine it.  
  
"I can see that. Come on, the sun is starting to set and we have to get you healed for the wedding tomorrow."  
  
Adam picked up his backpack and drapped his arm around Kim's shoulder. "Yes ma'am. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces though."  
  
They both laughed and began walking towards Adam's.  
  
"Yeah, they'll be surprised. Uh, Adam?" Kim stopped walking and he turned to her. "Thanks for coming after me. It was a really brave and sweet thing to do."  
  
Adam went back to his position at her side and made her continue walking. "You know I love you. Any friend would have if they knew how. So I defiantly would. Thank Aphrodite for the tips."  
  
"Yeah, I think I will..." They disappeared behind the trees in the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, SO sorry this took a while. I have one or two more chapters to go in this story. R&R please. :) 


	14. It Begins

*December 25 8:00 a.m.*  
  
Kim stirred as the bright sunlight leaked through the apartment window. She turned over so she wouldn't be facing it but conciousness would not give up that easily. After a minute of fighting it she sat up with a small stretch of her arms. The events of yesterday came back like a slap on the face as she looked around. Adam had brought her back from the Underworld and they had walked back to his apartment. Kim decided to sleep on the couch so they could take their new relationship at a good pace. She looked down at herself, she was in one of Adam's t-shirts and a pair of shorts that were too big for her, but she was comfortable and happy to be alive. Kim stood up and looked around once more. She walked over to the table and found a wedding invitation. It was at 1 O'clock but they wanted people there early so they could get ready and take pictures, the usual wedding stuff. She soon began to make breakfast, one because she was hungry and two because she wanted to surprise Adam.  
  
*8:20*  
  
Adam's brows raised as he smelled something cooking. His eyes remaining closed, he wondered what it could possibly be. Then he remembered that Kim had slept on the couch and had probably woken up. He slowly opened his eyes just in time to be greeted by the sight of the former pink ranger carrying a tray of pancakes, bacon, and toast. Adam couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Morning." She seemed to glow as she walked over to him and placed the tray on the nightstand.  
  
"Sleep well?" He asked. Sometimes that couch could be murder on a person's back but Kim had insisted.  
  
"Yep, perfectly." Kim leaned over and kissed his cheek. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm feeling better. I'll always be thankful for ranger healing." Replied Adam, receiving a laugh and nod of agreement from Kim.  
  
"Well we still have some time so eat your breakfast and then we can get ready to go." She ordered good naturedly.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." He responded with a mock salute and began to eat. Kim giggled again and left to go get dressed in her previous clothes. Thankfully Adam had offered to take her shopping for some clothes so she wouldn't be wearing the same thing over and over again.  
  
*9:30*  
  
"Almost ready Adam?" Kim called from the hallway. The former black ranger emerged on cue from the bathroom and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Thanks for leaving some hot water." He joked and gave her a kiss.   
  
"Sorry but showers just aren't the same when you're a spirit."  
  
"It's ok. Let's go."   
  
They walked out to Adam's car and soon on their way to Trini and Billy's.  
  
*10:00*  
  
Trini hurried around the house, practically flying past people. Rocky, Zack, Kat, Tanya, and Tommy were already there. Aisha and Angela had offered to pick up the dresses and tuxedos from the dry cleaner and Jason would arrive with Justin, the ring bearer, soon. Adam was to pick up Kim from wherever the exit to that place was. Everything seemed in order but Trini's stomach was still filled with butterflies who seemed to have butterflies in _their_ stomachs. She decided to go check if the photographer was set up in the next room and soon found herself on the floor. She stood up with the aid of an offered hand and was face to face with a grinning Tommy. She blushed at how silly she must look. She was the calm, cool, and collected one.  
  
"Hey Trini, doing ok?" Tommy asked casually.  
  
"I suppose... just have the jitters. I was about to see if the photographer was ready, care to join me?"  
  
"Billy beat you to it. I don't know which one of you is more antsy." He laughed. Trini blushed again but also breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"At least I'm not the only one."  
  
"Nah, it's natural for everyone to feel like that..well, so I've heard." Trini giggled and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks." Tommy shrugged and hugged her back.  
  
"I don't know what I did really, but anytime you need me I'm here."  
  
Any further conversation was cut short by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"I've got it!" Called Billy as he hurried down the stair towards the front door. Jason, Justin, Kimberly, and Adam were on the other side smiling.  
  
"Hey, look who we found in your driveway." Jason gestured to Adam and Kim.  
  
"Kim!" Billy hugged his childhood friend tightly. "I missed you so much!"  
  
Kim laughed, "I missed you too Billy."  
  
"I feel so loved.." Adam thought out loud with a grin.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, man." Agreed Jason.   
  
"What about us?" Justin finally spoke up, trying to act hurt by being ignored but he was still smiling brightly.  
  
The former blue ranger blushed and embraced his other three friends. He motioned them inside and went to close the door when he was stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
"Don't close that door brainiac!" Aisha's voice was muffled slightly but the pile of dresses she carried.  
  
"A little help here?" Angela asked sarcastically. Jason and Adam took half of each girls' load.  
  
"What? Was that litte bit too much for you to carry?" Joked Jason. Aisha glared at him.  
  
"You're so lucky my hands are full Jase or you'd be dead meat." Everyone laughed and Billy showed them where to put things down and where to get dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long.. again... I'm just being slow I guess... I hope to have more in my other stories up soon too though! Hope ya liked. Review please :) 


	15. The Reception

Sorry this took so long!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wedding was beautiful. Justin had been a great ring bearer and Trini's little cousin Aurora was so cute as the flower girl. Kim had been the maid of honor, walking down the aisle with Adam who was the best man. He and Billy had gotten closer during late nights working in the command center. The brides maids dresses were a lovely purple since there was a mixture of former pink and yellow rangers and the rest of the guys wore ties of their respective colors. Trini was in a light yellow gown that looked like it was made for her and Billy had a dark blue tux.  
  
After dinner the reception started allowing many cheerful greeting to their deceased friend, or so they thought.   
  
"Kim!!" Trini hugged the former pink ranger for the ump-teenth time that day. "Have I told you how great it is to see you?"  
  
Kim laughed. "Yes when I first arrived and after the ceremony and-" She was cut off by a swat to the arm.  
  
"Hey, I have every right to be extra happy to see you!"  
  
"I know girl. But how does it feel to be Mrs. Trini Kwan Cranston?" Trini smiled dreamily.  
  
"It's so wonderful. Billy's such a sweetheart and he makes me so happy. I wish you knew..." She faded off sadly. "Oh Kim, I'm sorry."  
  
"Relax Trini," Kim smiled as brightly as ever. "It's not as quite as bad as it seems."   
  
And questions from the now confused bride was cut off by Zack, Billy, Kat, Aisha, Rocky, Angela, Jason, and Tanya coming over to put in the greetings that they hadn't had time for earlier and catch up.  
  
*~*  
  
The clock struck 11 and the song ended. Kim lifted her head from Tommy's chest and smiled.   
  
"Walk down memory lane, isn't it?" She asked. Tommy looked quizzically at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on Tommy! Hasn't your memory gotten any better in all these years? That was the same song we danced to at the social that you first asked me to that day by the lake."   
  
Tommy's confusion faded and he smiled warmly again. "I remember, those were great times."  
  
"They were."  
  
"Kim, should we talk?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well.. you're _dead_ and I know why now, but I still miss you as much as I did when I got your letter. It was like another hole in my heart to find out." He took her hand in his but she looked at the floor instead of his eyes.   
  
"Let's sit down.." Kim lead him to an empty table.   
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
Adam looked over Jason's shoulder as he talked and saw Tommy and Kim walk to a table. He smiled, ~It's about time those two sorted EVERYTHING out.. and there's no time limit now~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And ya know what? That's the end of that chapter haha I'm cruel. I also have writer's block O:-) Hope you liked, I'll try & write more soon but for now PLEASE review :) 


	16. Surprise!

The former couple sat down at an empty table in the corner and were silence for a brief moment. Then Tommy began to speak, starting the conversation off slowly.  
  
"So, you know how things are up here...How's the land of the dead?" Kim giggled and then sighed.  
  
"It's good. I mean, it's the Underworld but believe me when I say you have nothing to be afraid of down there since you've been so good."  
  
"I don't know Kim. With the Green Ranger stuff and other things like that I don't think I have the same chance as you to go to...Elysium was it? Yeah." His face shone with ancient guilt that seemed like it could never be erased.  
  
She smiled softly and shook her head, thinking about how some things NEVER change, then placed a gentle hand on his upper arm.  
  
"Tommy, can't you ever stop feeling responsible for that. You're not. We've all been under our share of evil spells and every one of us has made it up ten fold in good deeds as Rangers and off-duty too."  
  
He laughed and sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right. I mean, you ARE the one with the experiance so I really hope so."  
  
"Darn right I'm right!" She stated triumphantly, with a proud, amused grin. "So what else should we clear out of the way?"  
  
"I hate to say it and ruin the mood but... the letter?" Tommy looked at his feet nervously. Kim sighed a bit and smiled weakly to try and reassure him that it wasn't necessarily wrong to ask about that.  
  
"Relax Tommy." She began, sensing his nervousness. "I understand you need closure on this."  
  
Tommy gave an appreciative smile and took her hands in his.  
  
"That letter, as Adam told you, was to protect you. I didn't want James going after any of my friends but if he had gotten to you and managed to kill you...I-I didn't know what I'd do!" She chocked slightly at the last part as she began to cry. A tear fell on Tommy's hand causing him to look up suddenly. He brought a hand to her cheek and wiped the tears. Kim breathed a laugh and turned her head, kissing his fingers.  
  
"Thanks." She paused. "After a while, I heard how you and Kat fell in love. I was crushed but I knew it was for the best and after the 'incident' I heard your thoughts sometimes and how happy you were with her. Time went on and I realized it was for the best, you and her are wonderful together." Kim looked away. Of course she believed what she said and she had Adam, but it still hurt. Maybe she needed this closure just as much as him.  
  
"Kim..I still love you you know." Tommy stated softly as he turned her chin to face him.  
  
"I know. I know. And I still love you too but we've both grown and moved on. We're not the same as we used to be really, being rangers and other things have matured us and we can't try and dilude ourselves." The last part was said with a sad, meloncholic tone that told Tommy she was convincing herself on this too. He sighed. It was officially done.  
  
"Agreed, but I'll always be there for you Kim. No matter where you are. I love you. Friends?" He held out a hand for her to shake, but instead she leaned forward and kissed him full out. As he sat a bit stunned she giggled.  
  
"Same goes for you, I love you. And we'll always be BEST friends." Tommy smiled and relaxed his posture. After a moment he glanced at his watch. The neon green numbers flashed 12:02 and Tommy jumped up causing the chair to fall with an echoing crash.  
  
"How can you..? I mean, look at the time!" He shouted in a confused voice that, added to the chair crash, called everyone's attention. All the Rangers looked at the clock in the hall and saw the time. Tommy pulled Kimberly up gently and outside onto the balcony; the other former Rangers followed in a hurry. Adam especially to prevent a possible problem.  
  
"What are you still doing here?!" Tommy finally managed to ask.   
  
"Hmmm... maybe your watch is fast." Kim suggested sarcastically and smiled. Rocky stepped up to the two who had been separated from the group a bit.  
  
"My watch says the same Kimmy, what's up?" Before she could answer Jason came up to her too.  
  
"You've really got to explain this one to us." Kim laughed and so did Adam among their friends. Everyone looked at the two as if saying 'are you guys nuts!? tell us what's going on.'  
  
Adam walked around behind Kim and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I guess there are some things we should explain."  
  
"And we've got all the time in the world!" Kim added happily.  
  
Everyone took a seat on the balcony and then their story began.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, I'm trying to get out a bunch of GOOD chapters for you guys since you've all been so patient with me. And with no study hall, well it's a little difficult so I'm sorry if I do fall a little behind. Hope you keep reading & reviewing. *hugs* :) 


End file.
